residentevilfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chris Redfield
Chris Redfield jest starszym bratem Claire Redfield; żołnierz Bio-Terrorism Security Assessment Alliance dążący do zniszczenia broni biologicznej. Biografia Wcześniejsze życie Wiadomo o nim tylko kilka rzeczy, po śmierci rodziców zaciągnął się do US Army na stanowisko strzelca wyborowego gdzie poznał Barry'ego Burtona i żeby miał możliwość wspomagania finansowego dla swojej siostry Claire która akurat zaczynała naukę w szkole średniej. Po paru latach został wyrzucony z US Army a jego przyjaciel Barry który odszedł z wojska namówił go na przeprowadzkę do Raccoon City i zaciągnięcie się do S.T.A.R.S tak samo jak on, został tam strzelcem wyborowym. On i Forest Speyer byli uważani za rywali jednak Chris zwykle wygrywał na strzelnicy. Incydent w pałacu 24 lipca 1998 roku Chris wraz ze swoim oddziałem Alpha zostali wysłani w góry Arklay by odnalezć team Bravo z którym kontakt się urwał dzień wcześniej, lecz tuż po przylocie na miejsce jednego z członków oddziału Josepha Frosta atakują Cerberusy po czym zagryzają go na miejscu, pilot teamu Alpha Brad Vickers spanikował i uciekł zostawiając wszystkich samych na ziemii, cały oddział zaczyna uciekać aż w końcu wszyscy (z wyjątkiem Barry'ego) docierają do rezydencji Spencera i zamykają się w niej będąc względnie bezpiecznymi. Po chwili dobiega ich hałas z zachodniej części willi, Chris postanawia to sprawdzić natomiast Jill i Wesker zostają na czatach w głównym hallu, po kilku chwilach odnajduje zródło hałasu- widzi pierwszego w swoim życiu zombie który zagryzł członka teamu Bravo Kennetha J.Sullivana, udaje mu się go zabić lecz Kenneth jest już martwy. Gdy wraca do hallu by powiedzieć o wszystkim Jill i Weskerowi, ze zdumieniem odkrywa że ich nie ma, a na miejscu jest tylko pistolet Jill, pełen obaw rusza w głąb rezydencji gdzie po dłuższym czasie spotyka Rebbecę Chambers- medyczkę oddziału Bravo, ta mówi że wszyscy tajemniczo zniknęli a jeden z członków Bravo Teamu nie żyje od kilku godzin, Chris zabiera ją ze sobą ponieważ ona poza gazem pieprzowym nie ma żadnej broni. Kilka godzin pózniej spotyka dowódcę Bravo Team- Enrico Mariniego, ten celuje w Chrisa i mówi że jeden z członków teamu Alpha jest zdrajcą, lecz zanim Chris zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć Enrico został zastrzelony przez niezidentyfikowanego napastnika (pózniej się okaże że to Albert Wesker go zabił), Chris nie mógł nic zrobić Enrico zginął na miejscu. Chris przeszukując rezydencję napotyka na coraz to więcej informacji na temat szpiega w oddziałach S.T.A.R.S, w końcu znajduję dokumentację na temat T-Wirusa przy którym pracował dowódca teamu Alpha- Albert Wesker, udaje mu się dotrzeć do podziemnego laboratorium skąd uwolnił przetrzymywaną Jill, potem razem z Rebbecą znajdują Weskera, ona zostaje jednak postrzelona a Wesker wykorzystując swoją przewagę zabiera Chrisa do laboratorium i pokazuje mu jego twór- Tyranta (T-002), potwór zostaje uwolniony przez Weskera on jednak traci nad nim kontrolę i zostaje brutalnie zabity, chwilę pózniej atakuje Chrisa lecz jemu udaje sie go unieszkodliwić i uciec. Chwilę pózniej odnajduje Rebbecę z opatrzoną raną ramienia a także Jill i Barry'ego który informuje go że obłożył całą rezydencję ładunkami wybuchowymi i że mają tylko 5 minut na ucieczkę, docierają do windy towarowej która prowadzi ich na lądowisko gdzie za chwilę ma się pojawić Brad Vickers z helikopterem, w pewnym momencie pojawia się Tyrant na lądowisku i rozpoczyna się walka. Barry, Jill i Rebbeca zostają szybko ogłuszeni, natomiast Chris za pomocą Magnum i ciągłych uskoków przed atakami unieruchamia potwora, w tym momencie Brad zrzuca wyrzutnię rakiet M66 którą chris zabija Tyranta na miejscu, chwilę pózniej wszyscy wchodzą do helikoptera i uciekają z rezydencji tuż przed eksplozją. Rockford Island i Antarktyka Badanie działalności Umbrella sprawiły, że Chris stał się celem dla Umbrella. To pomogło Leonowi S. Kennedy'emu w odnalezieniu go. Leon, przyjaciel Claire, został powiadomoiny pocztą elektroniczną przez Claire z prośbą o znalezienie Chrisa. Poprosił o pomoc dla Claire, skłaniając Chrisa do porzucenia swojej misji i udania się na wyspę Rockfort. Po przybyciu na wyspę Rockfort, Chris infiltrował niezauważony, wspinając się po ścianach zewnętrznych. Spotkał Rodrigo Juan Raval, który powiedział Chrisowi o obecności Claire na wyspie. Rodrigo został wkrótce zaatakowany i przełknięty przez Robak Gulp, duże stworzenie robaka. Chris walczył i zabił potwora, który splunął Rodrigo z powrotem. Zanim zginął, Rodrigo dał Chrisowi zapalniczkę, którą Claire dała mu z wdzięcznością za uwolnienie jej i powiedział Chrisowi, że Claire może opuścić wyspę Rockfort. Przeszukując wyspę, Chris znalazł odpowiedzi, których szukał, kiedy przyjechał do Europy. Tym, czego nie spodziewał się, był powrót jego byłego kapitana. Albert Wesker w tajemniczych okolicznościach przeżył spotkanie w Górach Arklay podczas Incydentu w Rezydencji kilka miesięcy temu i teraz miał silne poczucie zemsty przeciwko Chrisowi. Mieli krótkie starcie, w którym Wesker łatwo pokonał Chrisa, wykorzystując swoją nieludzką siłę, Wesker wyjawił Chrisowi, że Claire jest na Antarktydzie, w innej tajnej bazie badawczej Umbrella. Po odnalezieniu Claire w bazie na antarktydzie, znalazł ją nieprzytomną w replikie Rezydencji Spencera. Sam Wesker udał się do bazy w poszukiwaniu Alexii Ashford, która posiadała ostatnią próbkę wirusa t-Veronica. Spotkanie Chrisa i Claire było krótkie, gdyż Claire odeszła, aby znaleźć współwięźnia Steve'a Burnside'a. Chris obserwował Wesker'a i zmutowaną Alexię walczącą po tym, jak zażądał przekazania wirusa Veronica, ale zmuszony był się z nią pogodzić, gdy Wesker uciekł z miejsca. Chris tymczasowo ją sprowadził. Po śmierci Steve'a Chris aktywował system samodestrukcji bazy i spotkał się z siostrą po raz kolejny. Próbowali uciec, ale Alexia pojawiła się ponownie i starała się ich powstrzymać. Chris i Claire aktywowali specjalną broń, znaną jako Linear Launcher, ale broń potrzebowała czasu na załadowanie. Chris powiedział Claire, aby poczekał na niego w samolocie Harrier, podczas gdy on zajmował się Alexią. Claire niechętnie się zgodziła, ale Alexia próbowała zaatakować ją. Chris zastrzelił Alexię, której ciało odpowiedziało mutując na potwora stawonogów. Claire uciekła, a Chris walczył z Alexią. Podczas walki Alexia opuściła ciało kokosa i przekształciła się w ważkę. W końcu ładowano Linear Launcher, a Chris tylko z jednym strzałem potrafił ją wykończyć. Kiedy baza zaczęła się rozpadać, Chris ścigał za Weskerem, który zabrał Claire, zakładnika. Po pewnej rozmowie Wesker wydał Claire, twierdząc, że Chris chciał i że zabijanie go było lepsze niż wypełnienie misji zdobywania wirusa t-Veronica. Chris dowiedział się również, że Wesker planuje wydobycie wirusa t-Veronica ze zwłok Steve'ego Burnside'a i zareagował z obrzydzeniem pod wpływem Wesker'a, że zamierza wskrzesić Steve'a z martwych. Chris kazał Claire zaczekać na samolot. Chris i Wesker uczestniczyli w walkach, a Chris został pokonany przez Weskera, który ogłosił, że jego nowe zdolności nadludzkie są warte, aby nie być ludźmi. Chris wykorzystał wiszące belki, które padły na Weskera. Walka ostatecznie została przerwana przez bliskie zniszczenie obiektu. Wesker obiecał, że następnym razem, kiedy się spotkamy, będzie ostatnim. Chris wyjechał na samolot. Z baza, która dosłownie eksplodowała za nim, wyszedł z windy i został rozdmuchiwany przez pokój, wylądował na nosie. Chris pilotował strumień i uciekł z obiektu, gdy został zniszczony. Claire poprosiła go, aby obiecał, że nie odejdzie i nie zostawi jej samej, ale Chris powiedział, że musi położyć kres Umbrella na dobre. Poniższa zawartość pojawia się tylko w opowieści Darkside Chronicles opowieści o grze "Gra of Oblivion". Po tym, jak Alexia została pokonana, Chris wrócił z Claire do miejsca, które opuściło ciało Burnside'a, chociaż okazało się, że odejdzie. Jednak Chris wymyślił z wiadomości, że został zabrany przez inną partię, gdy Claire wyraziła zamieszanie w sprawie zaginięcia. Kiedy Claire zauważa, że nóż był S.T.A.R.S. Nóż, ale różny od niego, Chris, patrząc na nóż po prostu komentuje, że uważa, że wie, kim on należy (wskazując na to, że zdradził zaangażowanie Weskera i prawdopodobnie przeżył z Incydentu na dworze). Uciekając przed skradzionym obiektem, Chris, gdy Claire próbuje powiedzieć mu, że Wesker zbliża się do samolotu, mówi jej, że już wiedział, że tam jest, nawet nie odwracając się, by spojrzeć. Po tym incydencie Chris nawiązuje kontakt z Jill, która wcześniej uciekła z Raccoon City do Barry Burton. Przybyła do Chrisa, który przeszukując mieszkanie i znalazł tylko swój nóż na podłodze. Jill wyruaszyła do Chrisa, który również podjął działania, aby ją odnaleźć. Razem dołączyli do grupy zadaniowej "Anty-Umbrella" i "Bio-Broń". Określali się, partnerzy, działali tylko ze sobą nawzajem, a przez następne pięć lat zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, aby spróbować odsłonić Umbrella, ale zawsze się kończą. Koniec Umbrella (2003) Pięć lat później, w 2003 roku, Chris i Jill skoncentrowali swoje życie na wystawieniu i niszczeniu Umbrella. Podczas ich dochodzenia usłyszeli raporty zmutowanych wilków atakujących na Kaukazie. Po przybyciu do pobliskiej wioski zostali zaatakowani przez zombie. Po ich oczyszczeniu zbadali miasto, w końcu znalazła małą dziewczynkę imieniem Anna ukrywającą się w jej domu. Opisała im wilki atakujące i rozprzestrzeniające zakażenie, jej matka obraca się, a jej ojciec ukrył ją w szafce. Powiedziała też, jak dorośli zbierają się w silosie. Chris i Jill zrozumieli, że jeśli są jakieś inne ocalałe, ukryłby się w silosie. Wchodząc do silosu, znaleźli go opuszczony, z wyjątkiem trupa wodza wsi, pozornie zamarzniętego na śmierć w lodówce. Odkryli, że zamarzł na śmierć, aby uciec z zombie, które szybko ustąpiły na nich. Trzej próbowali uciec na zewnątrz, ale znaleźli drzwi z zewnątrz. Zanim Chris poczuł się przytłoczony, Chris strzelał do opakowań mącznych, które otaczały ściany i wywołały eksplozję. Po tym, jak ukrywali się w lodówce, ukrywali się w lodówce, Chris i Jill wyszli z silosu, aby znaleźć Wesker'a na zewnątrz, który pogratulował Chrisowi "głupiego szczęścia". Chris oskarżył Wesker, że jest za wydarzeniami w wiosce, ale Wesker nalegał, że to nic innego jak wypadek. Powiedział im, że wioska była "przeklinana". W tej chwili ziemia upadła w pobliżu wejścia do silosu, uwalniając dwa Huntera δ. Chris zażądał, aby Wesker powiedział im, co robią pod wioską, ale Wesker zignorował go i opuścił, zostawiając Chrisa i Jill'a w walce przeciwko Łowcom. Udało się dostać się do samochodu i użyć granatnika, aby zniszczyć Łowców. Potem ruszyli w pościg za Weskerem, który, jak zauważyli, ruszył do wioski. Przybywszy do domu Anny, znaleźli Wesker próbującego dostać się do sejfu. Wesker wyjaśnia, że Umbrella założyła wiele hangarów na całym świecie, a większość wsi była pracownikami Umbrella i że dom ten należał do osoby odpowiedzialnej za nich, która zbierała dane. Anna poinformowała ich, że to był dom, a jej ojciec dał jej wisiorek. Wesker wziął ją i użył wisiorka jako klucz do sejfu. W tym Chrisie, Jill i Anna uciekli, jak sejf zawierał materiały wybuchowe, przeznaczone do jej ochrony. Chris i Jill dowiadują się z Anny, że jej ojciec pracuje w fabryce w pobliskiej fabryce chemicznej i że fabryka jest jedną z Umbrella. Chris i Jill dołączyli do regionalnej jednostki zajmującej się zapobieganiem zagrożeniom biologicznym, aby szturmować ten obiekt, który uważany był za nowy typ BOW, zostali wysiedleni na terenie Kaukazu i przeprowadzili pełny atak na to, niszcząc dowolną z Umbrella Starych broni biologicznych i umiejętnie unikając pułapek. Ostatecznie spotkali się oni z nową eksperymentalną bronią biologiczną, nazwaną t-A.L.O.S. Siergiej Władimir ujawnił się jako twórca i zapieczętował Chrisa i Jilla w t-A.L.O.S. I uruchomił potwory. Siergiej zwerbował ich, zapowiadając, że jako żołnierze, Chris i Jill wiedzą, że żyją w bitwie, zanim ujawnią T-A.L.O.S. Jakby chciał powiedzieć, że żadna ilość bitwy nie wystarczy, aby pokonać ten nowy B.O.W .. Chris i Jill nie mieli innego wyjścia niż walczyć, udało się pokonać t-A.L.O.S., W końcu kończąc na Umbrella raz na zawsze. Po ucieczce z obiektu, Chris i Jill nadal rozpaczali, że Wesker wciąż tam jest. Chociaż ich kłopoty z Umbrella skończyły się, to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim znów będą mieli do czynienia z Weskerem. Wiedza im, że Wesker rzeczywiście infiltrował ten sam obiekt, aby wydobyć Siergieja Władimira. II Veltro i BSAA (2003-2005) Po upadku Umbrella w 2003 r. Stało się jasne, że nieuczciwi badacze udało się sprzedać majątek przedsiębiorstwa na czarnym rynku, organizacje terrorystyczne i rywalizujące z nimi firmy zdobywające. W odpowiedzi na nowe zagrożenie, Chris i Jill pomogli przyłączyć się do Sojuszu Bezpieczeństwa Biologicznego (BSAA), poświęcając się powstrzymywaniu tworzenia i wykorzystywania broni biologicznej. W 2005 r., Rok po niesławnym ataku bioterrorystycznym, znanym jako Terragrigia Panic, BSAA został poinformowany o zmartwychwstaniu "Il Veltro", organizacji bioterrorystycznej, która zniszczyła aquapolis. Aby zbadać tę plotkę, dyrektor BSAA, Clive R. O'Brian, przysłał Chrisa i swojego nowego partnera, Jessiki Sherawat, do pasma górskiego w Valkoinen Mökki w Finlandii, gdzie miała się spotkać kryjówka Veltro. Raz w okolicy, jednak Jessica i Chris nagle stracił kontakt z siedzibą BSAA, zmuszając do kontynuowania misji bez wsparcia radiowego. W międzyczasie Jill Valentine i Parker Luciani uruchomili misję ratunkową na Morzu Śródziemnym, aby je zlokalizować. Zgodnie z ostatnimi znanymi współrzędnymi wydanymi przez terminale, Jill i Parker dowiedziałem się, że Chris i Jessica są gdzieś w oceanie, prawdopodobnie na pokładzie statku. To prowadzi Parker i Jill do śledztwa w sprawie królowej Zenobii. Przybywając na szczycie góry, Chris i Jessica świadczą o straszliwym wypadku w pobliżu samolotu ładunkowego. Przeszukując miejsce katastrofy, znaleźli ślady wirusa wraz ze zmarłym trupem pilota, który został podejrzany o operację Veltro. Po drodze, Chris i Jessica rzuciły się przez obszar górniczy, skrót do kryjówki. Podczas gdy w jaskiniach zostali zaatakowani przez zmutowane wilki zarażone wirusem t-Abyss, a następnie nieznane. Podczas walki, nóż Chrisa został ranny, ale nadal potrafił pokonać pakiet Fenrir przy pomocy Jessiki. Pod koniec jaskini, Chris i Jessica odkrywają wreszcie bazę lotniczą, którą Il Veltro wykorzystuje jako kryjówkę. Wkrótce potem O'Brian udało się skontaktować się z agentami po problemie z komunikacją i poinformował, że Il Veltro ponownie działa. Chris i Jessica również otrzymują złe wieści: Jill i Parker zaginęli podczas ostatniej operacji, aby je odnaleźć. Na podstawie zmartwychwstania Veltro możliwe było, że przez tych terrorystów Parker i Jill zostały schwytane. Natychmiast Chris i Jessica wrócili do kwatery głównej, zabierając choppera i ruszając w kolejną misję, aby odnaleźć statek duchowy Veltro. Jednakże nie było żadnych dodatkowych informacji na temat aktualnej lokalizacji statku wycieczkowego. Pod sugestią Chrisa O'Brian wysyła agentów Keith Lumley i Quint Cetcham z powrotem do lotniska Valkoinen Mökki w celu znalezienia jakichkolwiek danych, które powinny dać BSAA dokładne współrzędne Queen Zenobia. Ta misja została osiągnięta, pozwalając Chrisowi i Jessice na odnalezienie rejsu. Lądowanie na pokładzie statku, Chris i Jessica rozpoczą poszukiwania utraconych towarzyszy, napotykając hordy mutantów. Jednak wkrótce zdają sobie sprawę, że ten statek jest w istocie Queen Semiramis, węgierską kopią Queen Zenobia. Odkrywając ten błąd O'Brianowi, Chris dostaje rzeczywistą lokalizację królowej Zenobii. Podczas zbliżania się do królowej Zenobii w łodzi, Chris i Jessica są atakowani przez nieznany potwór morski, ale zdołają zepchnąć go i zapewnić im wejście na statek. Parker i Jill wreszcie spotykają się w kasynie statku, gdzie Jessica strzela nieprzyzwoitego agenta Veltro, ku zaskoczeniu Chrisa. Terrorystę zabija, ujawniając, że był w rzeczywistości Raymondem Vesterem, funkcjonariuszem FBC. Po tym Chris nawiązał kontakt z Jill, zmierzając do laboratorium na statku, aby powstrzymać wirusa t-Abyss przed zanieczyszczeniem morza, podczas gdy Parker i Jessica szukają sposobu, aby opóźnić upadek Queen Zenobia. Raz w laboratoriach Chris i Jill zdołali zneutralizować wirusa t-Abyss raz na zawsze, podczas gdy ich działania są monitorowane przez Morgana Lansdale, mastermindę za paniką Terragrigia. Uciekając z zatonięcia statku, Jill i Chris znajdują rannego Parkera (zastrzelony przez Jessica, molę Morgana). Jednak nie byli w stanie ocalić go przed pozornym upadkiem, chociaż Parker zdołał przetrwać. Poza królową Zenobią są atakowani przez tego samego giganta B.O.W. Że Chris i Jessica walczyli, ale udało się je zniszczyć przy pomocy Kirka Mathisona. Jednak misja jeszcze się nie skończyła. Dyrektor O'Brian przybył z Jill i Chrisem, mówiąc wszystko o spisku o Veltro, który został aranżowany przez samego siebie. Potwierdził również istnienie trzeciego statku: Queen Dido. Aby odzyskać film zawierający dowód na temat planów Morgana, Chris i Jill zmierzają w kierunku pozostałości Dido, która znajduje się pod ruinami Terragrigia, odkrywając, że Jack Norman, przywódca Il Veltro, wciąż żyje wewnątrz wraku. Wypełniony zemstą przeciwko Morganowi, Norman wstrzyknął się wirusem t-Abyss, stając się potężną "Ostateczną Otchłanią". Podczas walki Chris i Jill potrafią zniszczyć stwórcę, zabierając PDA z Normana i ujawniając prawdę o Terragrigii, powodując aresztowanie Morgana i upadek FBC. Śledztwo Spencer Estate (2006) W 2006 roku Chris i Jill otrzymali wskazówkę od rzetelnego źródła, w którym opisano byłego założyciela Umbrella Oswell E. Spencer, a para chciała zaatakować kryjówkę i aresztować go za przesłuchanie. Zachodnia Europa Lanshiang w Chinach Cztery lata po śmierci Weskera, Chris wraz ze swym oddziałem B.S.A.A. został wysłany do miasta Lanshiang położonego w Chinach w celu uratowania VIP-ów ONZ oraz powstrzymania ataków terrorystycznych. Cytaty Resident Evil *"No! Don't go!" *"Jill! Run for that house!" *"I'll go and check!" *"What happened to Jill and Wesker?" *"See, just relax and play." *"Wesker, you're pitiful. This is your savior? You say this failure is your savior?" *"You can't kill me!" *"He's sleeping with the ultimate failure." *"Ladies first. Go first, Jill. Give me a chance to play nice guy." *"Yeah, so much for him, we got to the ROOT of the problem." Resident Evil Remake *"Hey! Brad! Where the hell he's going?" *"Make for that mansion!" *"There are only three S.T.A.R.S. members left now: Captain Wesker, Jill, and myself. We don't know where Barry is." *"Barry, where's Barry?" *"You got it, Wesker." *"Wesker? Jill? Where did they go?" *"Chris Redfield, Alpha Team. We're here to rescue you." *"Rebecca, you okay with a gun?" *"Be strong, Rebecca." *"No more following, just... stay with me, kid." *"Course I'm alive. Jill, there's something big going down, and I don't think we're part of the equation." *"We can make it! Jill... Ladies first!" *"Since when, Wesker?" *"You killed them with your own dirty hands... You son of a bitch!" *"Wesker... you've become senile!" *"Come on you test tube freak! *"Shit! It's those nasties again!" Resident Evil CODE: Veronica *"Following up on a lead given to me by Leon has brought me here." *"Hang in there, Claire. I'm coming for you." *"Wesker! You're still alive? What are you doing here?" *"I'll keep her busy, just go for the emergency elevator." *"Let her go, Wesker. You don't want her." *"Sorry to disappoint you...but Alexia is gone!" *"As a surving member of S.T.A.R.S. I have to do this." *"I'll finish this once and for all. Say hello to my comrades you've killed." *"Next time!" *"Hey, you know I always keep my promises." *"Yeah, it's pay back time, we gotta destroy Umbrella, now let's finish this once and for all!" Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles/The Darkside Chronicles *"Everybody prepare for landing. Stay on guard! We can't afford for any mistakes!" *"The nightmare ends, here and now." *"Another Umbrella psycho!" *"He's still out there..." *"You kidding me? I thought tough girls like you didn't get worried." *"Leon contacted me. He tracked me down right after you went missing." *"These guys gotta hire a new decorator!" Resident Evil Revelations *"You should've worn your thermal underwear." *"Trust is built through actions, not words." *"O'Brian, we'll go after Jill and Parker. I hope that's not a problem." *"We'll find you, Jill. I promise..." *"Stay sharp. There's something out there!" *"Jessica, we have a promisse to keep. Let's go." *"Clear as day. Now we finally have a target. Start counting, Morgan." *"Come clean with us, O'Brian. Don't leave anything out." *"That's the Queen Dido, the third queen." *"Norman, stop! Morgan isn't here!" *"This is how Morgan treats his friends." *"We can finally reveal what happened at Terragrigia. The BSAA will have to be overhauled." Resident Evil 5 *"Whats up with this guy (Spencer) and cranks?" *"I've got a job to do, and I'm gonna see it through." *"I'm just a realist, It's a capitalist society." *"They didn't move like any zombies I've ever seen." *"A B.O.W. that scum bag Irving left behind to set us up. Considering what it did to Alpha Team...I think we're lucky to still be breathing." *"This whole town's gone to hell. The people here... they're acting like those Ganados detailed in the Kennedy Report." *"I'm not here just for the mission." *"There are no more orders from here on in, It's just us..." *"I'm no superhero. But together, we can end this." *"I hate that guy." *"What's so funny?! How do you know about me?!" *"We're wasting time here!" *"Poor bastard..." *"Damn it, where's Jill" *"Wesker, you ARE alive!" *"Us...?" *"Jill...Jill! It's me, Chris!" *"Come on, Jill! Get yourself together! Wake Up! Jill Valentine!" *"Just tell us what we want to know and you won't get hurt. Where's Wesker?" *"Wesker doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself" *"Persistent son of a bitch!" *"A Satelite laser? We just might have a chance. The targeting device is on the roof. Come on there is no time to lose!" *"Either way, I'm not gonna stop until I'm dead." *"Do it now, give him the shot!" *"I've had enough... of your BULLSHIT!" *"You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers..." *"And you're going to judge us? Do you get all your ideas from comic book villains?" *"Are you ready, partner?" *"Suck on this, Wesker!" *"ah.... its over." *"More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. For a future without fear... Yeah, it's worth it." The Mercenaries Asking Help *"Help!" *"Help me out here!" Ordering *"Go!" *"C'mon!" *"Wait." Thanking *"Thanks." *"Much appreciated." *"Thanks for the help." Dying *"I'm not gonna make it!" *"Help me!" Worried *"Stay with me!" *"Hold on!" *"I'm coming!" Compliments *"Good work!" *"Nice!" *"That'll work." Resident Evil 6 *"I can't keep running away, I have to face the truth - accept responsibility." *"Have we met?" *"NO GOD DAMN IT!!!" *"C-Virus, that must be what's creating those J'avo." *"After what she's done to us! How many of our men are dead because of that bitch?!" *"You can't run forever..." *"A witness?! SHE'S THE ONE WHO DID ALL THIS!!!" Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Pre-fight *"I found Wesker. I'm bringing him in." (Before battle with Wesker) *"Let's get this mission started." *"No one's dying on my watch." *"Gimme a Sitrep" Victory *"I'll be damned before I lose another partner." *"Mission accomplished. Alright, let's roll out *"It's finally over." (Win against Wesker) *What's the point in all this fighting? Win Quote *"Compared to fighting zombies and BOW's, this was like a vacation." *"Good work, team. Let's head on home." *"I'll root out bioterrorists wherever they may hide!" *"I'm not going to lose anymore teammates. I will protect them." *"The BSAA was formed so that scum like you never threaten the innocent!" *"You know why you guys lost? It's because you lack the teamwork we have." *"I've seen some God forsaken monsters in my time, but you are by far the ugliest!" (After battle with M.O.D.O.K.) *"You're finished, Wesker! You're not a God -- you're a joke." (After battle with Wesker) Attacks *"Suck it!" *"It's all or nothing!" *"Did that work?" *"Eat lead!" *"Fire in the hole!" *"Bring the pain!" Ciekawostki *W oryginalnym Resident Evil, Chris rozpoczyna rozgrywkę bez żadnej broni palnej – dopiero później znajduje pistolet Jill. W REmake'u natomiast Chris ma swój własny pistolet od początku gry. *Wizerunek Chrisa z Resident Evil 5 stał się obiektem żartów wielu fanów, którzy mówią, iż mięśnie Chrisa są wynikiem zażywania sterydów. Jednakże w The Art of Resident Evil 5 opisano, że Chris poddał się specjalnemu treningowi, by być w stanie stawić czoła Albertowi Weskerowi. * W grach Chrisowi partnerowały same kobiety (Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield i Sheva Alomar). ** Wyjątkiem jest Resident Evil 6, gdzie partneruje mu Piers Nivans. *Aktor, który zagrał Chrisa w intrze pierwszej części Resident Evil, znany jest pod pseudonimem "Charlie". Galeria Chris redfield by dylan virtue2vice-d2za9hc.jpg Chris redfield.jpg Chris.jpg Chris and Jill.jpg 725093-chrisportraitrecv super.jpg RE6-Chris-Redfield.jpg Chris-redfield1.jpg ChrisJillrender.png Chris redfield re1.jpg Kategoria:Członkowie S.T.A.R.S. Kategoria:Członkowie B.S.A.A. Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil CODE:Veronica Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 6 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Marhawa Desire Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Heavenly Island Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 5 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Revelations Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Prelude to the Fall Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil Survivor 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Kategoria:Postacie w BIOHAZARD THE STAGE Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Vendetta Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D de:Chris Redfield en:Chris Redfield es:Chris Redfield fr:Chris Redfield hu:Chris Redfield it:Chris Redfield ja:クリス・レッドフィールド ka:Chris Redfield pt-br:Chris Redfield ru:Крис Рэдфилд zh:克里斯·雷德菲爾